


A Sorta Fairytale

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Jungle Book vibes, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> It's a bday week and this one is for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://riverotter1951.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://riverotter1951.livejournal.com/"><b>riverotter1951</b></a></span> :D I hope you're having a great day, woohoo (seeing CapA? :P)</p><p><b>A/N2: </b>Heeee, I don't even know where this came from but while I was working on it, I was thinking something of a fairytale. But now thanks to <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/"><b>theatregirl7299</b></a> I'm kinda set for a WC meets Jungle Book type of adventure, lol :D</p><p>Title from <b>Tori Amos</b>.</p><p>This fills the <i><b>it was all a dream</b></i> square on my <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html">Gen Prompt Bingo card</a> \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Sorta Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** It's a bday week and this one is for [](http://riverotter1951.livejournal.com/profile)[**riverotter1951**](http://riverotter1951.livejournal.com/) :D I hope you're having a great day, woohoo (seeing CapA? :P)
> 
>  **A/N2:** Heeee, I don't even know where this came from but while I was working on it, I was thinking something of a fairytale. But now thanks to [](http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/profile)[**theatregirl7299**](http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/) I'm kinda set for a WC meets Jungle Book type of adventure, lol :D
> 
> Title from **Tori Amos**.
> 
> This fills the _**it was all a dream**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z345jjtok5xtx0l/asf-finish.png?dl=0)  



End file.
